The One That Vanished
by Goomba300
Summary: "We lost another of the Alpha Series Protectors today in testing. Somewhere outside the city limits, he simply vanished..." -Gilbert Alexander. What did happen to that Big Daddy? Follow his footsteps, as he becomes the first person to ever escape the Rapture nightmare. One-Shot. OC's: Subject Alpha and Lucy. Rated T for mild violence


The One That Vanished

Disclaimer

I do not own Bioshock. OC's belong to me.

Author Comments: Well, I'm deeply procrastinating right about now, so I decided to go ahead and write a not-so-short-one-shot for Bioshock. After finding a particular audio diary from Gilbert Alexander, which I quoted in the summary. It made me wonder about what happened to that lone Big Daddy who wandered away. So this is my story about that Big Daddy. By the way, this takes place before the bonding process was made to bond Big Daddies with Little Sisters. This is why my OC: Alpha, which you'll meet in the story, is so annoyed by Lucy; another OC of mine. I'll say this now: Delta was not the first Big Daddy made, he was the first to be bonded to a little sister.

(Bold words mean a Big Daddy is talking in Big Daddy language, which is a series of grunts, roars, and growls that only other Big Daddy's can understand.)

* * *

Point Prometheus; Proving Grounds:

Footsteps echoed through the halls of the Point Prometheus Proving Grounds as men clad in lab coats rushed to prepare the gauntlet for a run test. Men were wiring gun turrets and cameras, while others dragged Adam rich corpses to designated gathering points. In the central atrium, stood a lone Alpha Series Big Daddy; Subject Alpha.

'…Suit…heavy…little men…annoying…' Subject Alpha thought to himself as the scientist scrambled around him, preparing the gauntlet.

"Prepare the 'Little Sister' for the test…" The man named Gilbert Alexander's voice rang out across the loud speakers around the central atrium.

The scientists quickly scrambled out the main door of the museum before pushing a reluctant Little Sister into the atrium and shutting the door behind them. The girl was wearing a slightly used blue dress with a flower print. Her light brown hair was tied back into a ponytail that ran down to the middle of her back. Her skin was light brown in tone, but was cast over with a deep tint of gray. The little sister looked around curiously, it was her first time in the proving grounds and she was in awe of the huge whale skeleton that loomed over her head.

"Now Lucy, be a good girl and approach Subject Alpha." Gilbert's voice boomed out of the speakers, startling Lucy.

"Y-Yes, Papa Gil." Lucy said, turning her attention to Alpha who was like wise looking back at her.

Lucy gave Alpha a big, sweet smile as she happily skipped over to his side and wrapped one of her tiny hands around one of his massive fingers. She looked up at him with her big glowing eyes and gave him a smile that was so sickeningly sweet, Alpha though he might get diabetes just looking at it.

"Lets go Mister B! I smell angels!" Lucy said cheerfully, bouncing up and down while holding Alpha's hand; pointing her harvester at a door directly ahead of them.

'Ugh…tiny girl…annoying, tiny girl…' Alpha thought as Lucy used all her strength to try and tug him towards the door.

"Subject Alpha…Follow Lucy to the cor-'angel'." Gilbert's frustration was event by his tone as it boomed from the speakers.

Alpha was the most stubborn of the Alpha Series Protectors, he constantly ignored orders and had caused many scientists to meet their demise when they tried to discipline him. He had retained a little of his original personality and it had overpowered his brain washing, giving him his own personality, but no one knew this except the other Alpha Series Big Daddies.

Gilbert had to resort to bribing the goliath with full stock of ammo, food supplies, and some Adam. For what reason a mindless drone would want such things, Gil never knew, but it was essential that he get this particular protector to follow orders. Alpha was the first Big Daddy ever created and all the other Alpha Series followed him and his actions as if he was their undisputed leader. If Alpha cooperated, the others would follow suit; this is what Gil hoped for.

Alpha grunted loudly before allowing himself to be pulled by Lucy to the door, which opened automatically as they approached. Lucy let go of Alpha's hand and skipped ahead of him to the corpse lying just beyond the door. She began harvesting the Adam as Alpha stood behind her looking down on her.

'…Stupid girl…stupid city…I leave…I leave soon…' Alpha tried to say, but it came out as a loud series of grunts.

"ADAM! GIVE ME ADAM!" Yelled a splicer as he rounded the corner and charged at Lucy.

Lucy screamed as the splicer came running at her. She held up her hands up above her head in defense as the splicer loomed above her, lifting a monkey wrench high above his head. The splicer brought down the monkey wrench and Lucy braced herself, but the hit never came. A loud clang rang out as metal hit marble floor; a inhuman scream came, but was quickly muffled. Lucy looked up to see that Alpha had swatted the wrench from the splicers hand and now had his iron hard grip on the splicers head, suspending the Adam addict in the air as he trashed around to free himself.

Alpha roared before crushing the splicers head in his hand. The lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud before Alpha resumed his passive position above Lucy. Lucy stared up at him before jumping up and hugging his leg.

"Thank You Mister B! You saved me from the monster!" Lucy's voice was muffled as she buried her face in Alpha's lower thigh.

Alpha groaned and gently pulled Lucy off of his leg and shooed her away from him.

'…Stupid girl…waste my time…I leave her now…' Alpha grunted to himself, before turning and stalking down the hall, leaving Lucy behind.

Lucy stood, dumbstruck that her savior just brushed her aside and was now leaving her alone…by herself…

"MR. B! WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" Lucy yelled as she sprinted to catch up to Alpha.

Ignoring Lucy's calls for him to slow, Alpha continued to stalk down the hall, his huge strides creating an ever-increasing gap between him and Lucy, despite the girls' efforts to catch up.

"ALPHA! DO NOT LEAVE THE GIRL BEHIND!" Gil's voice roared out of the speakers, the anger in his tone caused Lucy to freeze, frightened by the invisible voice.

Alpha ignored Gil's order and continued on his way; it wasn't long before splicers began jumping out of nowhere and charged at Alpha. Their psychotic screams and rants drowned out by Alpha's roar as he dispatched each splicer with ease. The splicers oncoming attacks slowed Alpha down enough for Lucy to finally catch up; she clung to the back of Alpha's leg, her eyes closed tight to avoid the greedy gazes of the splicers. Their screams of agony as Alpha tore them to pieces without even moving from his spot made Lucy cling ever tighter to Alpha.

It took less than half a minute for Alpha to decimate the entire onslaught of splicers. Alpha roared in triumph before realizing that Lucy was clinging to the back of his leg; he grunted loudly and with one swift move of his arm he yanked Lucy off of his lag. He then lifted her up so that her face was level with his glowing yellow porthole and let loose a roar that shook the entire room. Lucy's eyes slowly opened, and she stared at Alpha's 'eye'; tears began to fill her own as she began whimpering and sniffling.

'…Now…it's…crying…ugh…so annoying…' Alpha sighed in his mind as Lucy began crying loudly, drowning out the rest of his thoughts.

Alpha grunted and stood silently as Lucy continued to cry in front of him. He sighed the best he could with his messed up vocal cords, and gently cradled Lucy in one arm before continuing down the gauntlet.

'…Why I do this?' Alpha asked himself while tromping over a dozen dead splicers. 'I…don't…know…I should…leave her…ugh…stupid girl…'

Lucy, meanwhile, settled down to a whimper, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at him with her big, watery, glowing eyes; her bottom lip trembling as she sniffled uncontrollably. Alpha looked down momentarily to escape his ongoing argument with himself, and immediately was locked in eye contact with Lucy. A small pang shot through his heart that made his stomach churn; her face pulled up a feeling of guilt so strong Alpha had to use all his willpower to turn away from her tear covered face.

'Focus…I leave...today…I...leave…this…city…' Alpha reassured himself

"M-Mr. B." Lucy whimpered

Alpha forced himself not to look at her, lest the guilt of making a little girl cry resurface and strengthen.

"M-Mr. B…t-t-thank y-you…f-f-for s-s-savi-ing…m-m-me." Lucy struggled to say between whimpers and sniffles.

'Don't...Let...It…Get…To…You' Alpha thought, trying to steel himself

"P-P-Please d-don't l-l-leave m-m-me b-b-behind a-again." Lucy whimpered at him as she sat up in his arms and hugged him the best she could with her small arms.

'THAT'S…IT!' Alpha tried to scream, but it turned into a roar so loud Gil feared the windows keeping out the ice-cold ocean might shatter.

Alpha dropped Lucy to the ground, skinning her knees, which healed instantly thanks to her regenerative abilities. She looked up at Alpha, her face tearing up again; without looking, Alpha side stepped Lucy and quickly stalked away. Lucy stared at Alpha until he left her line of sight; as soon as he was gone, she began crying loudly, rivers of tears flowing from her eyes as scientists rushed in to pick her up and comfort her while the others rushed off after Alpha.

Alpha knocked away the scientist as they tried the subdue him. What had come over him? He hated this city and all things in it! He hated the scientists that pestered him constantly, he hated Gilbert for trying to order him around, and he hated the little sisters for bugging him all the time. So why? Why was this one girl so different from all the others that he had abandoned? Alpha clutched his head as a flood of memories broke through the mental dam Suchong built in his mind. Images of a house on a beach, a little girl splashing around in the shallow water; then came a scene of a crowd of people. They were all dressed in diving suits, a man was speaking to them all, and he looked familiar, sounded familiar. The little girl flashed back into his mind; she was being taken away, away from him. Her little arms reached out to him, he reached out to her, but he was being held back, she called out to him. 'Daddy! Don't leave me!'

Alpha shook himself back to reality, pulling himself out of the wave of memories. What was that? Who was that girl? Why was she calling out to him?

'No…It…It doesn't matter…I…I…leave…I leave this…this city…' Alpha reassured himself and brushed the memories to the back of his mind.

"ALPHA! YOU RUINED THE TEST! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?" Gil yelled as he marched towards Alpha, rage painted on his face.

'Stupid man…yelling…at me…'

"Why is it always you? Answer me Alpha. Why are you so determined to resist your role? You are a protector. You protect girls like the one you just left crying around the corner." Gil lectured Alpha

Alpha grunted before pushing Gil aside and continuing on his way.

* * *

Point Prometheus; Fail Safe Armor Escorts:

Alpha dropped his full weight down on the steel chair made especially for Big Daddy's. He sighed as best he could with his vocal cords being what they are. He unlatched his helmet and tossed it aside, placing his head between his hands. What had come over him? Seeing that girl cry, it, it moved something deep in him; and those memories. What were they? Where they his memories of his past life? Who was the girl in his memories? Why was she being taken from him? Who was holding him back? Why were they stopping him?

No, none of that mattered now. All that mattered was getting out of the city.

'Sunlight…I…I want…to see…sunlight…' Alpha mentally mumbled to himself

**"You really messed that up."** A series of grunts and growls drew Alpha's attention to the Big Daddy standing in front of him; the symbol on the Daddy's glove said his name was Delta.

**"Go away Delta." **Alpha grunted

**"I saw what you did on the monitors, Alpha. You made that poor girl cry."** Delta grunted in response

**"So what? What does it matter to you?"** Alpha quickly grunted in retort

**"When they carried her out she was still crying."** Delta grunted, ignoring Alpha's questions

**"So what? It's just a little monster ****_they_**** made." **Alpha grunted in argument

**"Incase you forgot, we're monsters too… You more so than any of us."** Deltagrunted in response before turning and stalking out of the room.

As much as Alpha hated to admit it, Delta was right. Out of all the Alpha series Big Daddy's, he had been spliced the most. Alpha stood at least a half-foot above the other Daddy's and has more than twice the ferocity and instinct than the others. Alpha once again dropped his head into his hands, mulling over what Delta said. Suddenly the memories began to flood in again.

He was standing on a beach of pristine beauty; the sun was setting casting a beautiful orange and red tint on the sky and clouds, its radiance reflecting off the sea. He looked down to find he wasn't wearing his diving suit, but before he could question it, he felt a hand gently wrap around his own. He turned his eyes to the woman who had grabbed his hands; she was beauty divine, her emerald green eyes sparking with an orange glow from the sun. Her light brown hair. She looked at him with so much kindness and…and…and, love. The woman turned her gaze to the sea as she rested her head on Alpha's shoulder. Alpha followed her gaze to a little girl, splashing in the shallow. Emotion filled Alpha's chest, making it heavy and hard to breath. What was coming over him? These…these feelings were welling up inside him. He felt like running over and embracing the child, still happily splashing away. Before Alpha could make a move, the surreal scene faded away.

'No…No wait…I want…I want to…see more…'

Alpha tried to reach out into the darkness but found he couldn't move. He was surrounded, on all sides. Men in hulking diving suits surrounded him all of them looking up at a man on a podium. The man was saying something, but Alpha wasn't listening; he was trying to push his way through the crowd, but to no avail. The crowd of divers wouldn't budge no matter how much he pushed; they all marched along, pushing him with the flow of the crowd. The man at the podium continued to talk; he spoke of the sweat of a mans brow and of parasites who sought to undermine them. Alpha couldn't make out the rest as he realized he was being pushed towards the edge of a ship. The divers jumped off the ship in rows, and Alpha's row was coming up fast. He pushed, he shoved, he even yelled for help, but nothing happened. No one stopped; they just continued to push him closer and closer to the edge until he found himself falling through the air. He fell, and fell, and fell in a never-ending pitfall of darkness.

'No…No…someone…anyone…help me!'

**"Alpha…Alpha…Wake up Alpha!"**

Alpha's eyes snapped open. He was on the floor; he had fallen off his seat. Picking himself up off of the floor he realized that Delta and a few other Alpha Series Big Daddy's were looming overhead, Delta offering a hand. Alpha took hold of Delta's hand and Delta helped Alpha to his feet.

**"Are you alright Alpha?"** One of the other Daddy's inquired

**"Yes…Yes, I'm fine. Why are you all here?"** Alpha slowly grunted in response

**"We heard a crash and found you lying on the floor. What happened Alpha?"** Delta questioned

**"N-Nothing…Nothing happened. Leave me alone."** Alpha quickly grunted, waving off the three standing in front of him

Delta folded his arms unconvinced by Alpha, bur he decided it would be best not to push the matter.

**"Just know your not alone Alpha. Were all in the same boat, whether you realize it or not."** Delta grunted before leaving the room, followed by the other two Big Daddy's

Alpha sat back down on his chair, leaning back so he could stare at the ceiling. What was happening? None of this had ever happened before. Why only after meeting that one little sister did all these emotions and memories arise? Wait! That's it! It started with that little sister! Alpha jumped up from his chair, shaking the room. He grabbed his helmet and quickly latched it on.

'I…I need to…see her…' Alpha thought as he kicked down the room door and bolted past Delta and the other Big Daddy's and out of Fail Safe Armored Escorts.

* * *

Point Prometheus; Little Wonders Educational Facility:

Lucy was crying quietly in the corner of her holding cell. She hadn't stopped crying since Mr. B stomped away; and nothing the kind masked doctors did could cheer her up. She pulled her legs close to her body, wrapping her arms around her knees.

'Why was Mr. Bubbles mad at me?' Lucy thought to herself as the tears continued to stream down from her eyes.

'I did everything a good girl is supposed to do.'

Papa Gil was mad too, but Papa Gil was mad at Mr. B and not at her. Then Papa Suchong came and he was angry with Papa Gil. They were yelling really, really loud outside of her room earlier, but now it was quiet. Oh how she hoped she could go outside soon and play with the other girls and find angels.

Lucy began drifting to sleep when she heard a loud crash and screaming outside. She got scared as the screams got closer and she could feel the ground shaking a little. Lucy grabbed her blanket off her bed and wrapped herself in it while she huddled in the corner of the room. The screaming soon stopped and the shaking did too. What's going on?

Lucy screamed as the door to her room came crashing down. She huddled tighter under her blanket, hoping whatever it was that broke the door didn't notice her. Lucy screamed once again as the blanket was pulled off her and she was yanked into the air, only to dangle in front of Subject Alpha.

"Mr. B! You came for me!" Lucy squealed as she reached out and embraced him

"I missed you so much Mr. B! I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Please don't leave me alone again, I was so sad without you there." She said, her eyes streaming with tears.

Alpha pulled her off of him, dropping her down on her little bed. Lucy looked up at him and he looked down at her. A long silence followed, broken only by the occasional sniffle by Lucy.

'This…this is…waste of time…' Alpha thought to himself as he continued to stare down at Lucy

"Mr. B? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, the tears finally stopped and she was wiping them way with the back of her tiny hands

Alpha growled loudly before turning around and making for the door. There was no more reason to stay; no memories surfaced.

"Wait, Mr. B!" Lucy cried out just as Alpha exited the room.

He didn't know what came over him; he should have just kept walking, but no, he turned around. There she was looking up at him, her eyes wide and sparkling with new tears that shined under the glowing yellow of her eyes.

"P-Please don't leave me again Mr. B…" Lucy began, her face already in tears once more

"I-I promise to be good, I won't do whatever you got mad at me for…" Lucy got off the bed and slowly made her way to Alpha

"J-Just, don't leave me behind please." Lucy hugged one of Alpha's legs tightly, burying her face in the thick fabric of his suit.

Alpha stood still for a moment before picking Lucy up and placing her on his shoulder, before making his way out of Little Wonders.

'Why…why I doing this?' Alpha wondered as he drilled his way through a scientist trying to block his path.

* * *

Point Prometheus; Maintenance Area:

The maintenance room was big and filled with a large supply of diving suits, rivets, and rivet guns. Welders and blowtorches designed for underwater construction lined the walls, stray rivets scattered around the floor. The room was dimly lit, despite the two large windows to the ocean outside that bordered the airlock on either side.

Alpha made his way to the airlock, it was his way out; he was simply going to walk out of Rapture himself and leave it all behind.

"Mr. B, what are we doing here?" Lucy asked innocently

Alpha froze in his suit, he had forgotten about the little sister he was carrying on his shoulder. Gently he took her off his shoulder and placed her on the floor outside of the airlock. Squatting down, Alpha tried his best to be on level with the Lucy, but even now he still towered over her. He pointed on large finger at her then he pointed at the ground beneath her.

**"Stay here."** Alpha grunted in Big Daddy talk.

Lucy's bottom lip began to tremble, she didn't understand what he said, but she knew what he meant.

"I don't want to stay here I want to go with you Mr. B!" Lucy cried, clinging on to Alpha with the tightest hug she could muster.

Alpha just sighed and pulled her off of him, placing her outside of the airlock once again, but further out. She didn't move, but continued to stare hopefully at Alpha in the attempt to sway him to bring her with him into the airlock. Thinking quickly, before Lucy tried to cling to him again, Alpha pointed into the distance and grunted loudly. Lucy turned to see what it was, when she found nothing she turned back around in time to see the airlock door seal shut.

"MR. B!" Lucy cried, running up and pounding on the steel door with her little hands

She continued to pound on the door and call out to Alpha though he couldn't hear her with the sound of water rushing in to fill the airlock. Tears were flowing from her eyes as if the dam of an endless lake had burst and its limitless supply of water flooded out. She dropped to her knees as a little bell chimed signaling the end of the flooding process for the airlock. He left her, though she promised to be good and she apologized for earlier, he still left her. The silence of the room was absolute, save for the sound of tears hitting the tile floor.

Alpha slowly made his way out of the airlock and out into the open ocean. Freedom was his now, he just needed to leave the city limits and he would be home free. Alpha made his way as quickly as he could through the freezing waters of the north Atlantic. There was nothing that could stop him now.

'Sunlight…here I co-ARRGH!' Alpha clutched his head, trying suppressing the enormous headache that swept over him

Alpha trashed about in the water trying to get ahold of himself. It felt as if a truck had rear-ended his head. The pain soon subsided as quickly as it came about. Alpha looked up from his hands to see little Lucy staring out of the windows that bordered the airlock. Tears were streaming down her face like no tomorrow; her face was the image of abandonment and sadness. Staring back at her, Alpha became overwhelmed yet again by a flood of memories.

He was in an apartment; it was brightly lit, with a warm and cozy feel to it. He looked around to see the woman from his previous memory of the beach. She was wearing a bright blue dress with floral pattern and a brand new white apron. She was setting the table for dinner, when she noticed Alpha looking at her; she blushed and motioned for him to sit down. Alpha stared reluctantly at the wooden chairs that circled the table, he was sure that he would break it if he let even half of his weight on it. The woman rolled her beautiful green eyes, but smiled brightly as she walked up to Alpha and pulled him down into a seat. To his surprise the seat didn't break; while Alpha was marveling at this, the woman set the table with food. The woman moved closer to Alpha and kissed him on the cheek before calling out to someone. Alpha couldn't hear what she called out, he was too shock from the sudden kiss, but he was soon ripped out of it when a little girl hopped up on the seat next to him. Her eyes were emerald green like the woman's, her hair was light brown and she wore a brand new blue dress with a floral print. She looked at him with a sweet smile that made him feel as if his heart was melting. The girl looked familiar, Alpha had seen her somewhere before, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He reached out to touch the girl, when suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. Alpha quickly jumped out of his seat and turned towards the door. The woman was already at the door opening it; there were two men standing there, they talked to the woman. Alpha couldn't hear what they were saying, but then the woman screamed

"NO! SHE'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

The woman tried to shut the door, but the men kicked it in, knocking the woman back. Alpha suddenly became filled with rage, he wanted to charge at the men and smash their heads in his palms, but his body wouldn't let him move forward. Instead he turned around and grabbed the girl, holding her tight to his chest. The men rushed him, trying to pry the girl from his embrace, he kicked at them trying to put space between him and them, but it was no use; they were relentless. One of the men fell suddenly, the back of his head bleeding. Alpha and the remaining man looked to see the woman clutching a frying pan in her hands. She was shaking violently, when a loud bang resounded through the room. The woman fell, blood leaking from the bullet hole in her head. Alpha looked up from the woman's body to see more men flock into the room, one of them holding a gun. It was the man that was speaking from the podium in Alpha's other memory! He shot the woman! Alpha was enraged; he let go of the girl and charged at the man. Pain shot through Alpha's body as the bullet went through his shoulder. He howled in pain and reeled back, looking at the bullet wound; looking back, he saw the men had the little girl and she was reaching out to him. He charged forward, but was stopped as the men began to hold him back as well. Alpha reached out to the girl and she reached back screaming:

"DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"LUCY! I'M COMING FOR YOU, I PROMISE!" Alpha involuntarily yelled out before he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and the world began going dark. The last thing he saw was Lucy reaching out to him, tears in her eyes.

Alpha came reeling back to reality, shaking his head he looked over to the little girl still crying out at him from behind the glass window.

**"Lucy…My…My Daughter…My Daughter Lucy!"** Alpha screamed out underwater

As quickly as he could Alpha rushed back to the airlock and began the drain cycle.

Lucy stopped her sobbing momentarily to hear the draining of water coming from the airlock. She sat up right, wiping the tears from her eyes as the airlock, dinged signaling complete drainage of water. The airlock door slid open and Subject Alpha came barreling out, turning immediately to face Lucy. She jumped up to yell out his name and thank him for coming back, but she could get the words out as he ran over and scooped her up in his embrace. She could hear the soft sounds of tears hitting metal coming from the inside of Alpha's helmet.

**"Oh, Lucy. I'm so sorry I forgot my promise, but now that I remember I'm never leaving you behind again!"** Alpha shouted out in his grunting speech

"You came back for me Mr. B! You came back!" Lucy cried out, pulling enough out of Alpha's embrace to speak

**"Yes, I came back for you! My lovely little angel! I wish I could hold you forever, but we have to get out of here Lucy!"** Alpha grunted out

Holding her against himself in one arm, Alpha equipped his drill in the other. He could simply walk out of Rapture, but there was no way he's leaving his precious daughter behind. He needed to find a way to get her out of her safely, and he had just the plan.

* * *

Point Prometheus; Rapture Metro Station:

Alpha tore a path straight through the guard that blocked the entrance to the Rapture Metro Station. Gil had dispatched all the guards in Point Prometheus to take down Alpha and take back Lucy; Alpha wasn't going to have any of that. The whole of Point Prometheus was in ruins as Alpha had rampaged through it decimating anything that dared stand between his daughter and their freedom. Alpha rushed up to the Bathysphere and gently placed Lucy inside along with some food supplies, oxygen tanks, and lots of toys for her to play with. He made a move to shut the bathysphere door when he heard a whimpering coming from inside.

"Your not going to leave me again, right Mr. B?" Lucy inquired, tears beginning to form where the old ones had dried.

Alpha simply shook his head and she perked up immediately, wiping the tears from her eyes. He closed the door and the airtight mechanism activated sealing Lucy in. Alpha carefully slid beneath the Bathysphere and grabbed ahold of the bottom, letting it sink to the bottom of the tube along with him. Alpha carefully maneuvered the craft through the sphere tube out into the city. Where he used it to effortlessly sink to the bottom of the ocean. Once at the bottom Alpha unravels a length of steel cable he stole from Fail Safe, and wraps it around the bathysphere and himself so that it wouldn't float away. After making sure the cable was secure, he began making his way out of the city, the bathysphere and Lucy in tow.

A small tapping sound came from behind him, turning Alpha saw Lucy tapping on the glass of the bathysphere. Slowly he pulled the sphere down using the cable and held it in his arms; his face against the glass. Lucy was trying to say something, but though Alpha couldn't hear her, he knew what she said.

"I love you Mr. B."

**"I love you too, me sweet Lucy."** Alpha grunted

Lucy smiled at him and pressed herself against the glass, trying to give him a hug. Alpha chuckled a little to himself; this was the first time since becoming a Big Daddy that he had ever felt joy.

**"Lets go home Lucy."**

* * *

Unknown Beach; four years later:

The sun was setting, casting a beautiful red and orange tint on the clouds, the beauty of the scene reflecting off the calm ocean water. The waves were lazily lapping on the golden sands of the shoreline. The palm trees swayed gently in the fresh island breeze, accompanied by the songs of tropical birds deep in the forest in the distance. A small house stood out from the surreal scene, it was plain and simple house; a single room was all it contained. The small room was sparsely furnished; a small bed taking up the space near one wall next to a huge diving helmet that was too large for any normal person. A small table sat nearby, occupied only by makeshift dolls, crafted from baseballs and cloth, depicting the Big Daddy's of Rapture. A tea set adorned the table, it sat next to boxes of markers and crayons stacked atop each other. Drawings of a little girl and a hulking giant in a diving suit were plastered all over the walls of the house, both inside and out.

Alpha sat quietly on the beach, next to a small campfire he build to cook the fish he had caught. He stared out to the sea, wondering what Rapture was like now that he had left. Running his huge gloved fingers through the sparse patches of hair that had left; Alpha closed his mind to the world and drifted in and out of his thoughts. In the years since he left Rapture, memories had came back slowly and he was able piece together his life's story.

His name is Michal McRoy; he was a born on a small island in the Mediterranean Sea to a hard working father and a caring mother. He loved the sea; he loved to dive down for hours on end and just relax. When he was 23 he married the love of his life, Esmeralda. They build a house on the beach and had a child together; the baby was a girl and they named her Lucy. He became a underwater welder due to his love of diving and was soon scouted by Andrew Ryan who was looking for workers to build his hidden metropolis. He, Esmeralda and Lucy left the surface and began a new life in Rapture; he wasn't smart like Dr. Suchong or talented like Mr. Cohen, but they all still depended on him when leaks and cracks came about. When the little sister programed started, He and Esmeralda desperately tried to hide Lucy away from the men who came around taking little girls to 'save Rapture'. Then on that fateful day, Andrew Ryan himself broke into his apartment, shot Esmeralda, and stole Lucy away. Michal desperately tried his best to get Lucy back. He donned the heavy diving suit that he used to brave the ocean depths, and armed himself with the rivet gun he used to fix the leaks of Rapture. Rampaging through the city to find his daughter, he was soon subdued and he thought they were going to kill him; but no, they threw him into Persephone, Rapture's prison. He wasn't there for long though, as he was contracted out by Augustus Sinclair to become the very first test subject in the Protector Program. They dubbed him Alpha, the first protector; he was big, strong, and ferocious. Though he was a monster now, he could feel the humanity inside him struggling to claw its way out of the darkness. That's when she came in; after so long, Alpha finally became reunited with his beloved daughter Lucy and together they escaped Rapture.

"Mr. B are you daydreaming again?"

Alpha shook himself out of his thoughts and looked down at the little girl sitting on his lap, staring up at him. He gave a big, sharp-toothed smile and gently patted her head. She beamed a smile up at him before hugging him as hard as she could. Lucy was ten year old now, but her arms still didn't come close to reaching around Alpha's bulk.

**"I love you Lucy…"** Alpha softly grunted in his Big Daddy tongue

"I love you too Mr. B." Lucy said sweetly.

Alpha smiled and gently embraced her.

'Esmeralda…I…I hope you…can see…this' Alpha thought to himself, looking up to the sky; tears rolling down his disfigured face

* * *

**The End**

Author's Comments: Sorry if was a bit long, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Also, before you run to the comments and say that Delta was the first Big Daddy; allow me to tell you that he's not. Delta was the first Big Daddy to be _bonded_ to a little sister, not the first to be made. Please leave a review and what ever criticism you may have for me. I appreciate it.

Thank You For Reading,

Goomba300


End file.
